Archons
Archons are a type of Spirit or God often associated with Angels. Their background is unknown but they possess power that is said to equal or rival a Titan. They are currently Guardians of the Pleroma. Gnosticism List The Archons are named after the Gnostic Aeons and Archons. Aeons are older than Archons, but are classified as 'Elder Archons.' Olympian Spirits are 'Lesser Archons,' which can be safely invoked and called upon by witches. Aeons Monad - One of the first Aeons *Arkhe - The Beginning *Bythos - The One Sige - Silence Ennoea - Thought Thelesis - Will Nous - Mind Aletheia - Truth Sermo/Logos - The Word Vita/Zoe/Epinoia - The Life Anthropos - Man Ecclesia - Church Bythios - Profound Mixis - Mixture, Ageratos - Never old, Unageing Henosis - Union Autophyes - Essential Nature, Self-existence Hedone - Pleasure, Bliss Acinetos - Immovable Syncrasis - Commixture, Blending Monogenes - Only-begotten(Jesus?) Macaria - Happiness Paracletus - Comforter Pistis - Faith Patricas - Paternal Elpis - Hope Metricos - Maternal Agape - Love Ainos - Praise Synesis - Intelligence Ecclesiasticus - Ecclesiastical Macariotes - Blessedness Theletus - Perfect Sophia - Wisdom, Afterthought Barbelo - Forethought, female of Spirit Spirit - Holy Spirit Demiurge - The Devil, The Evil God, The Rebel God, Son of Sophia. Also known as the Archon Yaldabaoth. Archons Abraxas Yaldabaoth, called also Saklas and Samael Saturn. Feminine name: Pronoia (Forethought) Sambathas, "week". Prophets: Moses, Joshua, Amos, Habakkuk. From Hebrew yalda bahut, "Child of Chaos"? The outermost who created the six others, and therefore the chief ruler and Demiurge par excellence. Called "the Lion-faced", leontoeides. Iao Jupiter. Feminine name: Lordship. Prophets: Samuel, Nathan, Jonah, Micah. Perhaps from Yahu, Yahweh, but possibly also from the magic cry iao in the Mysteries. Sabaoth Mars. Feminine name: Deity. Prophets: Elijah, Joel, Zechariah. The Old Testament title God of Hosts was thought a proper name, hence Jupiter Sabbas (Yahweh Sabaoth). Astaphanos, or Astaphaios Venus. Feminine name: Sophia (Wisdom). Prophets: Esdras, Zephaniah. Astraphaios is beyond doubt the planet Venus, as there are gnostic gems with a female figure and the legend ASTAPHE, which name is also used in magic spells as the name of a goddess. Adonaios The Sun. Feminine name: Kingship. Prophets: Isaiah, Ezekiel, Jeremiah, Daniel. From the Hebrew term for "the Lord", used of God; Adonis of the Syrians representing the Winter sun in the cosmic tragedy of Tammuz. In the Mandaean system Adonaios represents the Sun. Elaios, or Ailoaios, or sometimes Ailoein Mercury. Feminine name: Jealousy. Prophets: Tobias, Haggai. From Elohim, God (El). Horaios The Moon. Feminine name: Wealth. Prophets: Michaiah, Nahum. From Jaroah? or "light"? or Horus? Iao Saklas (the chief demon of Manichaeism) Seth David Eloiein Elilaios (probably connected with En-lil, the Bel of Nippur, the ancient god of Babylonia) Yaldabaoth (or no. 6 Yaldaboath, no. 7 Sabaoth) Paraplex Hekate Ariouth (females) Typhon Iachtanabas (males) Since the archons, including Yaldabaoth, were androgynous beings, Yaldabaoth fathered twelve archons, giving each a bit of his power. They were named Athoth, Harmas, Kalila-Oumbri, Yabel, Adonaiou (or Sabaoth), Cain, Abel, Abrisene, Yobel, Armoupieel, Melceir-Adonein and Belias. Sambathas Pronoia (Forethought) Yao Lordship Sabaoth Deity Adonaios Kingship Elaios Jealousy Oraios Wealth Astaphaios Sophia (Wisdom) Olympain Spirits Aratron - Saturn Bethor - Jupiter Phaleg - Mars Och - Sun Hagith - Venus Ophiel - Mercury Phul - Moon